Prestige
Overview Prestige is used to raise your title, which includes a lot of benefits. The fastest way to raise your prestige is by attacking players from other kingdoms. Other ways to earn prestige are by investing in your region, donating battle points, winning prestige from tax event while collecting taxes and winning prestige from the Wheel of Fortune! =Prestige= In Chronicles of Merlin players are divided into three competing Kingdoms：Caesar, King Arthur, and Charlemagne. After you defeat the Baldwin IV of Jerusalem Chapter in the Campaign you must pledge your loyalty to one of the three Kings. Once you have made your choice there is no possibility of changing your allegiance. Alliances are also made up of members within the same Kingdom. In this game, prestige used to determine the Title you will earn. The more Prestige you have the higher your Title will be. Your Title will also give you a fixed Salary which you may collect once a day. Upgrading your Title will also allow you to recruit more Heroes and increase the number of Farms that you can occupy. You can increase your Prestige by attacking enemy players, participating in Region Battles or investing in your Region. You can invest in your Region once every 3 hours which also increases the Region’s Prosperity. How to obtain Prestige The number one way is by attacking players from other Kingdom. When doing so it is important to keep in mind the color of their name and their notoriety. Higher notoriety offer higher amounts of prestige. The order of these colors is as follows: *Gray (Harmless) *White (Neutral) *Green (Unfriendly) *Blue (Hostile) *Purple (Wanted) *Tan (Most Wanted) *Red (Enemy of the State) Other ways of obtaining prestige include: *Investing in your region from the World Interface *Donating Battle Points in the City Hall > Title Interface *Participating in Regional Wars *Tax Events *Attacking other players in other Kingdom *Successfully beat player on the Bounty List. (More about this, see King System) Explanation on Investing Silver Investment As explained before, Investing in a region can increase both your Notoriety level, and your Prestige. Before you successfully Invest in a region, you'll be faced with three options. The cost of investing is roughly around 0.3*current prosperity for each 1 point of prosperity. Also, investing with silver in a region can increase the region allegiance by 0.1% per point of prosperity invested (this number will be doubled on the Economic regions: Auxerre for Charlemagne, Oslo for King Arthur and Turin for Caesar). For more complete understanding, refer to choice on table below: Please note that each Silver Investment has a 3 hours cooldown. The cost of each Investment will use this calculation rounded down to the nearest 10 silver: (as example, the prosperity is 9,709) Battle Point Investment Please note that this type of investment greatly not recommended except in a very special condition such as you need few more prestige to unlock new Prestige Heroes or you have nothing to spend your Battle Points and can't move into a new region yet. Battle Points that must be spend in order to gain Prestige is depend on your level. Higher the level, greater the amount. This amount increase automatically with rate Level*25 while the prestige you get is 10% of total Battle Points invested. This type of investment have 2 hours cooldown. Titles Your Title is determined by your Prestige. The more Prestige you have the higher your Title will be. Your Title will also give you a fixed Salary which you may collect once a day. Upgrading your Title will also allow you to recruit more Heroes and increase the number of Farms and mines that you can occupy. Other benifits come with higher titles aswell. *Check the Prestige Rewards page to view titles ... Rewards Prestige is useful for several things. The most important being the unlocking of strong heroes. Each kingdom has their own seperate set of heroes that are unlocked depending on your prestige level. The more you have the better the hero is. Some other benefits of earning prestige and raising your title are: *Additional hero recruitment slots *Capture a second farm *Capture a second silver mine *Conquer additional players Full reward list can be found here: Prestige Rewards Category:Prestige Category:Earning Prestige Category:PVP Category:King Category:Arthur Category:Resources